<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destiel One Shots by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408421">Destiel One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunch of Destiel one shots. Mostly smut but some fluff in between. Plot? Maybe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Destiel One Shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pure smut to start off.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some pure, straight up smut. Without the pure or straight.</p><p>Tags: Top Cas, bit of angst, oral, Cas loves being a tease, fingering, the works</p><p>Word Count: 3,510</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean Winchester had always thought himself bisexual. He had never slept with a man though. Perhaps it was because of his father's harsh teachings but he could never go so low as to put himself onto another man. If he offered though, there was little that would make Dean turn the offer down. Any offer made seemed to be insincere or something always came up. </p><p>He settled for sleeping with women until one of those faithful offers could, finally, be followed through with. He drifted from person to person, never staying longer than a night. He believed that sex was supposed to feel so empty so that he would crave more to fill the void inside him. It wasn't until one of those women pulled out a strap on and used it on him that he understood what all those stories meant when they spoke of sex in that fiery, all consuming way.</p><p>When he met Castiel, he was almost tempted to offer himself up on a silver platter but anytime he tried, something would always intervene before anything happened. Mainly a brother that would remain unnamed. </p><p>He had almost done Benny in Purgatory but constant attacks from monsters and thoughts of Cas kept that from happening.</p><p>Now, after all those failed attempts and Cas staring at him, he found himself glancing towards the bedroom door even though it was locked and Sammy was on a hunt for food which he wouldn't return from for the rest of the day. </p><p>Cas had come into his room and locked the door not even five minutes after Sam had left. Dean thought something had happened but a growl of his name from Cas gave him pause. His hair was a mess like he had been running his hands though it and the blue eyes staring at him were dark and hooded.</p><p>"Cas, buddy, what's wrong?" Dean asked, approaching with his hands out in a placating gesture. </p><p>"I don't- I don't know, Dean. Angels aren't supposed to be able to feel this way. I've always been softer than the others but it's you. You're the one making me feel this way," he let out a noise that sounded like a mix between a whimper and a groan. "Dean, please, help me fix this."</p><p>"Cas?" Dean asked again and noticed that his voice cracked. He felt like a teenager all over again, the way Cas looked at him, broken and desperate, it shattered something inside him. </p><p>"Please," he said it as almost a whisper and before Dean's mind could catch up to what he was doing, he was kissing Cas. He was kissing Cas. His lips and stubble and everything about him was rough. Dean went to pull away but Cas grabbed him and brought their lips together again. </p><p>His hands instinctively moved to slide under Castiel's suit. The skin there was soft and he dug his nails in slightly, making Cas groan against Dean's mouth and grab at him, his fingers dug into his sides almost painfully. Dean nipped at his lips before pulling away again. Cas followed after him and Dean put his hands on his shoulders with a chuckle.</p><p>"Easy there, tiger," he said with his trademark smile which faltered when he saw the tears running down Castiel's face. He opened his mouth to voice some half-hearted comfort words but abandoned that course of action when Cas finally opened his eyes and stared back at Dean. His brilliant blue eyes were full of some profound sadness and fear. </p><p>Dean swallowed down the words and drew Cas into a hug, burrowing his face into where his shoulder met his neck. He smelled of honey Dean noted and made sure to add honey scented soap to his mental grocery list. Cas clung to Dean, his hands gripping his shirt and digging into his back. </p><p>"Dean," Cas started, his lips brushing against the sensitive skin under Dean's ear. </p><p>"It's alright, it's okay. Just tell me what you want," Dean hushed him and rubbed soothing circles into his back.</p><p>Cas hesitated before speaking a single word that sounded like it had been ripped out of him with an angel blade. "You."</p><p>Dean faltered, it was the offer he had always wanted with the man - or angel - he had desired more than anybody or anything else. He could almost feel his chance physically slipping away the longer he hesitated. He gathered up whatever cowardly courage he had and nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, okay. Okay, we can work with that," he released Cas from his death grip, who seemed reluctant to do the same, and took a step back. "You're- you're sure about this, right? It's not just some-"</p><p>"It'll do you some good to learn not to question the decisions of angels," Castiel growled and shoved Dean back. The back of his legs hit the edge of the bed and he fell down onto it. Cas barely gave him any time to sit up before he was on top of him, kissing his neck and pushing up the hem of his shirt. </p><p>"Fuck, Cas, do you even have-" his face burned with even the thought of voicing the rest of the question. Cas paused and reached over him to pull open the drawer of his nightstand. Dean watched him pull out a bottle of lube and condoms. Right. Cas placed the bottle and condom down on top of the stand before focusing back on Dean. </p><p>"Anything else?" He asked, sounding mildly annoyed. </p><p>"Don't be upset I want to play it safe," Dean argued and moved to sit up but Cas shoved him back down into the mattress. If it wasn't for Cas's red-rimmed eyes, it would have been impossible to tell that he had been crying only moments prior. </p><p>Cas slid his hands under Dean's shirt, his fingers trailing along his skins sending jolts of electricity through Dean's body. He arched into the touch, longing for more. Cas removed his hands and ripped Dean's favorite black shirt down the middle. </p><p>"Cas!" Dean scolded him but a glare had him swallow down any further arguments. He pulled off the now destroyed shirt and tossed it to the side where it landed in a heap on the ground. </p><p>Dean felt exposed, Cas straddling his waist as he laid there shirtless on his bed. It wasn't the first time he had been shirtless and someone eyed him like Cas was now but it was <em> Cas </em> and that changed the whole game. </p><p>Cas brought his hand down to trace the anti-possession tattoo just over his heart. Dean shuddered at the feeling of his hands tracing the ever familiar design. </p><p>"You know I used to think I hated this tattoo. Now I realize that it's the opposite." Cas dug his nails in around the tattoo, making Dean groan and squirm beneath him. He was going to kill Cas if he didn't stop fucking around.</p><p>"Just fuck me already," Dean growled bucking his hips up to grind against Cas. He reached up to unbutton Cas's shirt but he grabbed his wrists before they reached the buttons and pinned his hands above his head. </p><p>"I forget you Winchesters are so impatient," Cas hummed. The bastard was enjoying himself. Enjoying making Dean suffer in agony. </p><p>"Asshole," Dean spat out to which Cas only responded with a smile. Cas kept his wrists pinned down with one hand while he used the other to leave trails of fire along his skin. He moved down his torso until he reached the band of his jeans. Dean held his breath, waiting for Cas to continue the path down when he changed course and moved back up his abdomen. Dick.</p><p>Dean slammed his head back into the pillow below him and stared up at the ceiling above him, simmering in anger and pleasure when Cas's hand disappeared and was replaced with something else. Something wet. Dean's head shot up and watched Cas dragging his tongue up his stomach and across his abs. Cas noticed him watching and met his eyes, his gaze level behind his eyelashes. </p><p>"Fucker," Dean cursed him and struggled against his grip still around his wrists. Cas moved from his stomach to his mouth and kissed him, his tongue sliding against Dean's own as he tasted him. Dean scraped his teeth against his tongue before biting down enough to trap him there. </p><p>Cas pulled back as far as he could, his eyes glittering in amusement and something deeper. He dug his fingers into Dean's wrists before, finally, releasing him. Dean opened his mouth to allow Castiel his tongue back when he brought the hand that had been wrapped around his wrists and shoved his forefingers into Dean's mouth. Dean choked on reflex and tried to spit his fingers out but Cas kept them hooked firmly around his jaw and over his tongue.</p><p>"I heard you humans liked putting body parts in each other. I think I like that this can get you to shut up," Cas pushed his fingers further back towards Dean's throat and he resisted the reflex to gag at the foreign sensation. </p><p>He brought his own hands up to grip at Cas's arms then moved to unbutton his shirt. He wasn't wearing his normally ever present trench coat or tie which just made Dean's job that much easier. </p><p>Of course, Cas couldn't make it too easy for him and as he began on the first button, he shoved his fingers down Dean's throat before quickly retreating back to the main cavity of his mouth. Dean choked around Cas's hand and saliva dripped down his chin which probably looked disgusting but any attempts to remove it was blocked by Cas. </p><p>He focused back on the buttons and any time he began a new one, Cas would dart his fingers back down Dean's throat, leaving him choking and sputtering around his hand. Dean unbuttoned the last one and Cas finally extracted his hand from Dean's mouth. </p><p>Dean glared at him but didn't dare open his mouth again until Cas had shed his suit's jacket and shirt then tossed it next to Dean's abandoned shirt. Dean sat up and Cas finally let him. He ran his hands through his dark hair and realized just how soft it was. </p><p>Dean let his hands fall to his shoulders and work their way down his chest. Cas closed his eyes and tipped his head back, revealing his throat. Dean watched his Adam's apple bob when he swallowed before he leaned forward and nipped at his neck. Cas's hands flew up and curled into Dean's back. Dean smirked and bit at his throat again, sinking in his teeth a bit further. Cas's groan tapered off into a growl and it went straight to Dean's already hard cock. </p><p>Any hope for Dean to be able to make it through Castiel's teasing was abandoned and he flipped Cas over so he was on top of the angel. He kissed Cas, all teeth and tongue and their teeth clashed together more than once in Dean's rush. While they kissed, his hands worked on Castiel's pants until he was stripped of them. </p><p>Cas grabbed his hips and dug his nails in, there would definitely be a few lingering marks in the morning. Dean lowered his hips until he was pressed against Castiel's own and slowly grinded against him, his jeans catching on the fabric of Cas's boxers. </p><p>Cas stared at him, his pupils blown wide and sweat already beginning to bead on his brow. Dean was caught off guard by the openness in his gaze and faltered in his movements, accidentally jerking too fast and dropped his hips from the teasing grazes to slam into Cas's own. </p><p>Cas bucked up with a groan, trying to bring Dean down against him again but he pulled away enough to undo his jeans before casting them off with the rest of their clothes. Cas moved his hands down to palm Dean through the fabric of his boxers, making him grunt in surprise. He forced himself to concentrate through the growing heat building up under Cas's hands and focused on pulling his boxers down until Cas was fully exposed underneath him. </p><p>He took a moment to admire him, something he never got the chance to actually do, but a squeeze in the right place and a glare from Cas set Dean back on track. He bent down to kiss his abdomen before wrapping his hands around the angel's cock, scraping his nails against the sensitive skin with each stroke.</p><p>Cas dipped his own hand under the waistband of Dean's boxers, working him with rough scratches and a tightening grip. His other hand ran through Dean's hair, tugging with every moan that escaped from them.</p><p>Dean bit at Cas's stomach before moving to hover above where his hands continued to drag against his skin. Cas thrust his hips up but Dean planted his hands on either side to hold him down while he watched Cas's face from just inches away from his already leaking cock. Cas rubbed his thumb over Dean's slit none too gently with a growl and another attempted thrust upwards. </p><p>Dean cast him a smirk before taking just his very tip in his mouth, watching with amusement as Cas worked through frustration and pleasure all at once. He moved to the base of his shaft, licking and mouthing as Cas let out scandalous noises that no angel should be capable of making. He worked his way back up his cock and mouthed at the tip again, his tongue drawing lazy lines as he mercilessly teased the angel below him. </p><p>Cas changed his tactic of simply palming Dean and jerked him off ruthlessly, making Dean moan like a teenager getting off for the first time. He could feel the pressure building under Cas's hand and could only keep himself from collapsing on top of Cas when his first orgasm of the day shot out over both of their stomachs and hands.</p><p>"I thought you Winchesters had more self-control and stamina than this," Cas said almost disappointedly. He rolled them both over until he straddled Dean's waist and kissed at his jawline.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, just give me - give me a minute," Dean worked out between breaths. He looked worse for wear and Cas brought a hand up to his temple, a brilliant light shone before he took it away again. Dean gasped and arched underneath Cas. "Did you heal me just so I could blow you sooner?" He asked incredulously.</p><p>"Not just that," Cas shrugged. Dean shook his head and mumbled something about horny angels. "If you don't want to continue, I understand. We can leave this here," Cas reassured him, albeit awkwardly.</p><p>
  <span>"What? Cas, buddy, no. I've been wanting this since you blew open the doors of that barn, which was a pretty weird time to be turned on, but my point is that this is fine." Dean took Cas's hands in his own, decidedly ignoring the fact that they were covered in his own come. He hesitated for only a moment before rolling them back over and pinning Cas's hands to either side of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed Cas, starting out deep and rough but softening until he was barely brushing his lips against him. He worked his way back down his body, trailing kisses in his wake. When he reached Castiel's cock, he was merciful enough to keep teasing to a minimum and took him in his mouth as his own cock twitched in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He worked at the tip at first, keeping his dips shallow until Cas began to strain against his hold on his hands. Dean threaded their fingers together as reassurance and slowly moved further down on him. Cas bucked his hips up and only years of shoving his face with pie kept him from choking when Cas slammed into the back of his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas seemed to feel Dean's tension and slowed his thrusts until they found a steady rhythm. Dean moved his head with Cas, dragging his tongue and teeth as he went. He knew it wouldn't be enough to get him off, it was his first time after all, and he found himself eyeing the container of lube more than once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Cas followed his gaze, he gave up all pretenses of Dean being in control and broke free of his grip in an instant. He flipped them over so he was on top of Dean's back and grabbed the bottle. Dean shifted under Cas and failed to bite back a moan as Cas slicked up his fingers and cock with a generous amount of the lube. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed the bottle back down and worked his hands over Dean's ass, rubbing circles around his entrance until he relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dipped a finger inside him and Dean gripped at the bedsheets, already feeling on the verge of coming yet again although Cas hadn't yet even once. Cas worked his finger inside Dean, twisting and pushing, making Dean squirm. Cas inserted a second finger, pausing only long enough for Dean to get used to the sensation before he was thrusting in and out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean was almost involuntarily drawing himself towards Cas, shifting his hips closer every time he withdrew his fingers. Cas had just added a third finger inside Dean when his hands found his cock and began to stroke him as well as one could while lying face down in a bed. His attempt was pitiful and acting merely on instinct so Cas removed his fingers with a whimper of protest from Dean before lining himself up and slowly working his way into Dean's ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean groaned and tried to shove himself back onto Cas but he caught his hips and rubbed circles into his skin. Cas kissed Dean's back as he drew himself further inside while Dean was left to whimper and moan. He let Dean feel him inside himself, making only small movements until he was accustomed to the feeling and the initial burning passed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean shifted and pushed back further into Cas, showing his willingness. Cas took the go-ahead and pulled back before ramming himself back into Dean. Dean released a shout of either pain, surprise, or pleasure and Cas set up a gentler, but still quick, rhythm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God, Cas-" Dean started but Cas cut him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It would do you well to not use my father's name while I'm fucking you," Cas growled and if it turned Dean on even further, well that was to be expected since everything Cas did nearly sent him over the edge and the way Cas felt inside him was certainly redrawing the boundaries of where his edge laid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He met Cas with each thrust, the slap of skin on skin leaving stinging red marks he was sure he would feel tomorrow like never before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas rubbed against something inside Dean with each thrust and it sent an electrifying sensation though him each time. He was certain he would beat Cas to yet another orgasm when he drew his hips down and Cas let out a moan that sent shivers down his spine. He tried it again and Cas clawed at his sides with a growl of his name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean shifted so he was no longer under Cas but sitting upright with him as he continued to thrust into him. Cas cursed his name and Dean grinned at finding a weak spot for the angel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas roughly shoved his hips until he was ramming directly into the spot that sent electricity coursing through his veins. Dean realized he was already on the verge of coming again and that was what the bastard was planning on having him do before he even did it once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean brought his hands up to run through Castiel's soft hair and turned his head until he could kiss the angel then he slammed his hips down so that he released a moan that sounded sweeter than honey. He did it again, and again, and again until he felt Cas tense up and hold Dean to him as he came inside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas kissed at Dean's neck and after feeling all of that heat inside him, he followed not soon after with a couple of quick strokes from Cas. He would certainly need him to teach him his ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell down into a tangled heap of limbs on top of the bed as they came down from their high. Cas drew Dean to his chest and kissed his hair, his temple. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and enjoyed the heat of his body next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean felt himself drifting off into a blissful sleep when his bedroom door slammed open and Sammy stood in the doorway. He was too busy being awkward to leave soon enough but escaped the room with an apology and some excuses. There might have been a 'finally' tied up in all his stammering but Dean was too tired to understand any of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn it," he muttered into Cas's neck.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope this was in any way acceptable. First completed smut scene. Using these one shots to get better at writing scenes like this and quit being so awkward.<br/>I also now despise the word cock.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>